ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keesha Poppo
I didn't notice a spot on the map for an Opo-opo(?) camp. Is there a pos of where this nm spawns? Is it a pop-item or free roaming timed nm?--Yuppiekin 16:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The opo-opo's spawn at L-7 and are not yet marked on the map.--Selka 20:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Movement Speed From my experience he doesn't have any movement speed. He is actually very easy to kite without any much of any movement speed gear equipped. Seems to almost hop around slower than other mobs. --Sarmyth 08:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It definitely has some kind of enhanced movement speed. It's hard to keep up with the mob; you know, when it's not pathing like it's functionally retarded. --Sukeisu 22:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Findings So I'm not sure about the movement speed thing anymore. It seems really sketchy that sometimes it seems to have it, and other times it does not. I've learned that Vacant Gaze does not dispel and absorb buffs, but rather its melee attacks have a chance to absorb them from you. The utsusemi absorption I previously had stated, was actually just a blink absorption from a mage. It is not exceptionally resistant to magic, in my experience, as my automaton can almost consistently pull 1740 damage Stone V's with minimal resistance, without the use of the tranquilizer. More edits to come. --Sukeisu 14:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Also drops Clot Plasma. I just got one. Not sure of drop rate. --DrussShiva 08:32 EST, Jan 13, 2013 Testimonials As PUP95 this is now very easy to straight tank. I do it as /NIN but not really needed. Soulsoother puppet and RR/VV atma. Only tricky bit is that under 20% it spams Claw Storm - worth making sure you and puppet have 100+ TP here so you can tear it down as fast as possible. Save Tactical Switch and Role Reversal for this part.--Willowtail 12:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) RDM BLM PUP - Pulled all the way to Flux #02 using using Powder Boots. Watch out for Gigas or Psychopomps, depending on the path taken. Pinned her to the wall right at the Flux and RDM and BLM tossed hate with Stun while PUP nuked. Lost Automaton when it got too close to the wall, so mages continued to toss hate with stun and then nuked as well. 60 min, but could have been less if Automaton hadn't died. Cirque Necklace. --Nightxade 20:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Soloed it as 85 PUP, using the above pinning strategy, ran it to the area near Conflux #2 with the walls. Once you get the hang of it, and deploy so that the pathing doesn't send the puppet/monkey running off, and they both stay in nuking range, it's very simple. Took ~35 minutes, including the time it took dragging it across the zone. --KodoReturns 07:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Soloed Keesha many times on PUP, and this is roughly accurate. My normal kill time is about 30 minutes - 10 to drag her to the wall and 20 to kill. Assuming she doesn't get off any melee hits, expect at least one Magic Fruit for about 2700, but I've seen as low as 1800. I don't use the wall directly alongside the conflux though, I use the one a little to the north. Shorter wall, so it's a bit easier to trigger deploy and have her in range by the time the nuke goes off. Also, I've never seen her take longer than 2 hours to pop, so I'm thinking she's likely 60-90. Anyone confirm this? --KingOfZeal 18:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Duoed it as 85 COR/NIN and 81 RDM/NIN, also using the same strategy, pulled it from its pop location to the Conflux #2 area where there was walls. Was very easy for the Rdm to keep DOT's on it while i kited it with movement speed, throwing out my Quickdraw shots every time they was up. If your good at kiting, im sure an 85 COR/RDM could solo, he hits fairly hard and fast, but with HP boost it makes it nothing to be really concerned about, dancer's roll does amazing things. ^^ Total time it took was about 40 minutes including the long pull from one side of the map to the other. - Kizite 00:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Soloed Keesha as a 90 Bst using Dipper Yuly with Atma of the Gnarled horn, Razed Ruins and Atma of the Lion. Used 1 Zeta pet food. January 2, 2011 - Kaeon - Bahamut. Pretty straight forward duo for SMN/SMN. Just mind links. -- Khalil, Alexander Soloed easily as 90 PUP/DNC, not kiting, straight tanked with Soulsoother puppet. The monkey rarely hit me and was very weak to paralyze. DNC sub wasn't even needed since I stopped using haste samba when I noticed it steals buffs, and didn't use any other ja from sub, so it could be done as pup/war. Only 10 minutes to kill. Drop rate though is really a pain! Sehachan 19:23 GMT, February 10, 2011. -Can you give us any more details Sehachan? Atmas used? Full +2's? Fully merited? Optimisation/Magic skill etc? - Mortechai, Quetzalcoatl *Ok sorry. Equipment: Taipan fangs+2(evasion path), Cirque cappello, guanti and pantaloni+1, Shaolin belt, Chivalrous chain, Aurore doublet and gaiters, Rajas ring, Heed ring, Beastly earring, Velocity earring, Potentia cape. Atma: Siren Shadow, Gnarled Horn and Razed Ruins. Only thing to watch out for is possible links, the nm itself rarely lands hits, even when it Hundred Fists. Stringing Pummel hit it for about 1.5-2k damage every time. Not yet fully merited even(5/5 Magic skill, 4 Optimization, 1 Ventriloquy). Also, remember to erase possible poison when it happens cause we all know how stupid the puppet becomes when you have a status on! Soloed with little difficulty BRD90/NIN40 using Razed Ruins/Sea Daughter and a DD set. Ran it from pop spot to the short brick wall(s) East of Conflux #3 (had Movement Speed, Aoidos' Cothurnes +1 and Mazurka just for the pull.) I proceeded to kite it around the brick walls and stop to Evisceration every time I got to 100% TP from Sea Daughter. Evisceration did between 1100 and 1500 damage. No songs (for buffs) were used, just the aforementioned Mazurka on the pull, and on the last bit of percentage I tossed up Nightingale and got double Minuets up. I think this may rage earlier than 60 minutes. Every time it hit me without shadows it did between 100 and 200 damage. Near the very end, after 30 minutes had passed (got 60 minutes notification during the pull and got 30 minute notification a little before death,) it Double Attacked me for 400-500 each hit. Also should mention a RDM walking by Cure'd me when I was only 100 HP down (Regen coulda got me) and gave me Pro and Shell V, though they were removed right away. --BruHouse 23:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as PUP90/NIN37(gimp, :>) straight tanking with Soulsoother just a tiny bit north of pop spot away from opos Atmas used were Kirin (+Agi for eva) and Minikin Monstrosity (refresh for pet and no other atmas that would help), gear was Savate Fists (DMG:+4 Resist Petr+3 aug), OHat, Chiv Chain, Brutal Ear, Velocity Ear, Aurore Doublet, Gules Mitts (Aug Pet: eva +1) Rajas ring, Jelly ring, Boxer mantle, Sentry belt, Aurore brais and Aurore gaiters, Full H2H merits no eva, Automaton had a pretty basic setup. Mana Booster/SS/Haste/Blink/Enmi-/SteamJacket/Flash/O.Fiber/Damage gauge/Mana Converter/Tank/Scanner(to try prevent needless spell spam on an earlier NM, forgot to re-equip). Only had a little difficulty and a few dangerous moments nearer the end, didn't read about the hate swap and wasn't prepared for it, causing Yajirobe to die once, fumbling for deus ex for a few seconds and repositioning yaji away from Aoes I didn't notice I was in orange hp XD. The random Hundred Fists were also a bit rough, though Shoulder Tackle helped there. Also noticed the NM will randomly use 3 Claw Storm attacks in a row which was one of the most dangerous things for me, at 1% it used it as I just put utsu up, wiping 3 shadows, 2nd wiped and poisoned, 3rd hit me all the way down to 92 HP. Role Reversal+Poisona and finished off with a ws though xD, only dropped Keesha's Pamama. -_- --Taruzard 17:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo - 89 Dnc\Nin Solo'ed with incredible ease, just keep up shadows and stun to re up your shadows if need be. Minimal evasion gear, saber dance, drain samba, subtle blow + was probably a bit overkill, Atmas RR, and VV, all in all Keesha was only able to get off 4 tp moves the entire fight with Auric Dagger Charis Necklace Rajas Ring for + subtle blow. Duoed by 90PUP/45NIN (me) and 76WHM/37SMN. Absolute cake. I used Soulsoother auto, Marotte Claws, Emp+1 head, Relic hands with pink for the rest, RR and GH atmas. Keesha has horrid accuracy, so keeping shadows up wasn't a problem. My auto has a tendency to cast right as Light Maneuver wears, so WHM tossed cures when auto got retarded. Whole fight took 10 minutes. We went 1/2 on the necklace (yay!) and 2/2 on the boots. - HeyAFunkyFish 16:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Soloed easily on 90 THF/NIN with max eva, eva merits, full emp+1 armor. Used RR, Apoc, and Siren Shadow atmas. Just have to keep shadows up and a few temps if needed. --Belisarius87 23:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Easily Soloed as 90PUP/45NIN in full Aurore Gear. Started Soloing her as a fresh level 90 PUP Full Aurore gear, with little to no +Evasion Gear, Some Minor Difficulties until I unlocked Stringing Pummel. Once in a while it seemed like she has a hate Reset and would kill my automaton but a simple use of Deus Ex Automata and just back away so its out of range of the AoE attack. that is also with using Atma of the cloak and Dagger, Razed Ruins, and Apoc. Now with full +1 Cirque excluding the Necklace & Earring, Using Soulsoother. I don't even have to pay attention to the fight just glance once in a while to see if I have 100% TP to Weaponskill. (I still use the same Atma for this cause i'm too lazy to look for diffrent ones to use lol). --Kelala1 20:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Repop Time What is Keesha's repop time? Seems to be over an hour... --Vegetatheprince 07:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Both times I've camped it, I went back in an hour after it died, and it was already up, so the minimum is an hour or lower --KodoReturns 07:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Earliest i've had her respawn was 10 minutes and that was waiting for repop and max time it has taken me is 15 minutes. --Kelala1 20:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Easy Solo MNK 95/ DNC 47 Killed about 5 times so far. Very easy, has extremely low accuracy. I recommend sub DNC for anyone soloing because it tends to spam Spinning Claw a bit more when low on HP. No drop so far, just Pamamas